hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
High Guard
The High Guard is the military arm of the Systems Commonwealth. The High Guard is not only a military force, it is also is the diplomatic corps which takes care of political and social matters in the Commonwealth, as well as providing mediation services for non-allied planets or warring factions. They are also the dominant power in the known universe, as they have the largest fleet of ships. The Commonwealth also maintains the largest number of bases out of any other government or organization in the tri-galaxies, whether they are on planets, asteroids, or installations in deep space. Serving in this elite fighting force, which comprises 2 different yet intertwined branches, is a privilege that many young people of all species compete to join. At the height of its power, the High Guard had over 500,000 ships ranging and billions of soldiers and officers. The High Guard was extremely important to the Systems Commonwealth, because it was the example of a stable, just military organization. The High Guard was very well trained and equipped, and were seen as a very good, efficient, just fighting force to the rest of the galaxy, on both allied and non-allied planets. History General Huascar nax Yoweri's campaign of conquest across the six galaxies culminated in the foundation of the Vedran Empire, with Huascar's mate Yoweri I named Vedran Empress. Over the centuries, the Empire, which eventually became the Systems Commonwealth, grew from 2,000 worlds to nearly a million after hundreds of years of expansionism. Eventually, Yoweri I's personal retainers formed the nucleus of the High Guard, which was at first exclusively open to only Vedrans. The High Guard then went on to conquer worlds and their races such as Ugroth, the Perseid home world, and Kaldera, the kaldrean home world. In 4150 C.Y., the High Guard opened its ranks to non-Vedran personnel for the first time. Later, the Vedran High Guard supreme commander negotiated the Systems Commonwealth, after a mutiny within the High Guard ranks. Tasks of the High Guard The High Guard is strongly involved in representing the Commonwealth in both internal and external affairs, such as first contact, wars, and humanitarian missions. Because of that, the High Guard's entire appearance is designed to express the power and glory of the Systems Commonwealth. Thus, Commonwealth starships are designed to be an awe-inspiring representation of strength, dignity and prosperity. Being a military force, the main assignment of the High Guard was of course to maintain peace (for example by keeping an eye on the Kalderans), and secure the borders, while also undertaking research expeditions. For these purposes, the High Guard ships were equipped with highly effective sensor arrays and weapons. The fact that actually using the Nova Bomb was not a part of the military doctrine, and that fact not being a secret, made the Nietzschean rebellion much easier. Argosy Argosy is the specialized space based branch of the High Guard, referred to as Argos or Aggros by the Lancer Corps and by most of the members of the Systems Commonwealth. The Argosy Branch is similar to wet navies and special operations forces used by militaries today. The Argosy Division is often put into use by the Commonwealth across its territories, serving as the manpower behind the High Guard's massive fleet. Due to the high quality of their training, graduates of the Argosy Academy are usually put into high positions, or are used in delicate situations that require special talents like negotiating, espionage, or diplomatic skills. Officers showing a particular talent for these skills may be called to serve in the High Guard's black-ops unit, Argosy Special Operations (Argosy Special Forces). The Argosy is primarily used to handle situations that require force in space, but can also used for missions that involve infiltration in friendly or enemy territory. Argosy Special Forces Argosy Special Forces is a black operations division within the Systems Commonwealth's High Guard. Argosy Special Operations Argosy Special Operations was an elite black operations tactical unit of the Argosy. Their motto is una salus victus (nullam sperare salutem) (The only safety for the conquered is to hope for no safety.). Division Five was the most elite of the ASO branches. Created to carry out the most difficult of missions, it worked almost exclusively for Argosy Intelligence. It would be in similar standing with the modern day Special Activities Division (SAD), of the Central Intelligence Agency. Argosy Corps of Engineers The Argosy Corps of Engineers was a division of the Systems Commonwealth's High Guard that was responsible for civil and military construction under the guidance of the High Guard. They were responsible for the building of the High Guard Station on Acheron. Argosy Squadron Alpha Argosy Squadron Alpha is the name of a detachment of the High Guard unit. Lancer Corps The Lancer Corps are the High Guard's ground troops. The Argosy know them as "rock hoppers". Lancers are an elite commando corps that provides soldiers for many other High Guard branches, often used as the primary security detail on High Guard vessels. The Lancer Corps is primarily involved in planetary based assignments, but have been used to storm habitats, drifts, and vessels as well. Home Guard Home Guard is the name for a planet's planetary armed forces, and through not a separate branch, rather a Reserve or Militia, the Home Guard made up a large percentage of the Commonwealth's Military Forces, and were trained as either Lancers or Argosy members. Any person wishing to attain an Officer's Commission in the High Guard must serve at least one year in a Home Guard Unit, and one year as a High Guard enlisted, before they could be accepted into the High Guard Academy. However, only the very best of the Home Guard personnel are even considered for a position in the High Guard. Organization *Heavy Cruiser Battle Group *High Guard Fleet Organization *Planetfall Readiness Group Ranks Rank Insignia The rank insignia of the High Guard is indicated by pins on the collar of the duty uniforms. Pins are generally blue with gold rank symbols. *Argosy **O-6 (Captain): Stylized Sun **O-5 (Cmdr.): Starburst with eight points **O-4 (Lt. Cmdr): Starburst with four points **O-3 (Lt.): Full Moon **O-2 (Lt. j.g.): Half Moon **O-1 (Ensign): Quarter Moon *Lancer **O-6 (Colonel): Chess Rook with Slashed Background **O-5 (Lt. Colonel): Chess Rook **O-4 (Major): Chess Knight with Slashed Background **O-3 (Brevet Major): Chess Knight **O-2 (First Signifer): Upright Sword over a Full Moon **O-1 (Second Signifer): Upright Sword Mission Designations *AST (Anti-Starship Warfare) -- Destroy, disable or disrupt hostile assets and operations *BDO (Battlegroup Defense Operations) -- Conduct defensive action for the battlegroup in the theater of operations *CCC (Command, Control and Communications) -- Provide operational command and control capabilities for battlegroup assets *C2W (Command and Control Warfare) -- Destroy, disable or disrupt hostile command and control capabilities *GSO (Guard Support Operations) -- Provide medical, search and other support services for battlegroup assets *GSW (Guard Special Warfare) -- Destroy, disable or disrupt hostile command and control capabilities *IEO (Intergalactic Exploration Operations) -- Conduct and support deep space scientific and research operations *IMW (Interplanetary Mine Warfare) -- Conduct search and destroy anti-mine activities and clearance of navigational hazards in the theater of operations *INT (Intelligence Operations) -- Conduct surveillance and reconnaissance operations and collect intelligence *LOG (Logistics Operations) -- Provide logistics support for battlegroup assets in theater of operations *MOB (Mobility Operations) -- Conduct and support maneuver of assets in theater of operations *MOC (Missions of Commonwealth) -- Conduct and support military operations other than war *NCO (Non-Combat Operations) -- Conduct own ship non-combat activities and provide law enforcement support *PFW (Planet-Fall Warfare) -- Conduct and support space to surface combat operations *PSW (Planetary Strike Warfare) -- Conduct and support space to surface strike operations Alternate universe versions Inferno-Regime Verse Before the Regime War, the High Guard had not been involved in any major conflicts for over 1,000 years. Thus arose a movement to disband the fleet, or at least reduce its size significantly. A referendum was narrowly defeated, but the Magog invasion halted any further discussion on the matter. After several skirmishes, the Commonwealth signed a treaty with the Magog, ceding them several worlds that became known as the Magog Quarantine Zone. The Cornerians regarded this as an act of betrayal for all those who died at the hands of the Magog, and began preparations for a full-scale revolt. The High Guard was not prepared to meet the surprise attack from Hester's Regime and the following war of extermination after the subjugation of the Commonwealth homeworld. Much of the Argosy was destroyed while still in dock, and a string of defeats followed.